


Something Isn't Right Here

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Everton F.C., Gen, Mystery, POV First Person, POV Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What is going on with us?
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Something Isn't Right Here

Every team has its rough patches, it’s inevitable and completely normal. The stuff Everton is going through is definitely not normal.

Seamus and Bainesy know something for sure, but they keep their mouths shut, no matter how much I insist. The only thing they say is that I should stay away from the matter, their voices always shaking a bit.

We’re too clumsy, get too many injuries, losing games on a constant basis. We’ve gone through this before, but this year is something else entirely. What is going on with us?

Nobody knows. Not us. Not the gaffer. Absolutely no-one.

I believe in God and only God, yet ever since I came here, every night I’m having these terrible nightmares.

I must find out the truth as soon as possible.


End file.
